


Tired

by syclad



Series: Haikyuu x reader [9]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Sex, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:20:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29537430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syclad/pseuds/syclad
Summary: Kageyama meets Y/n again after many years without seeing each other.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Reader
Series: Haikyuu x reader [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2169954
Kudos: 16





	Tired

"Tobio!" I shouted while running down the hallway, jumping on the boyd's back, clinging to him like my life depended on it. "I missed you!" He clicked his tongue and detached my arms from his shoulders, making me fall right into my butt. "Oi Tobio you're so mean!" I pouted and he angrily turned around, pointing a finger at me. "You boke don't do that again, and don't call me Tobio!".

I smiled and quickly got up, putting an arm around his shoulders. "Ara ara, don't be so mean Tobio-chan~". I could see the irk on his face making me giggle a bit at his state. He pushed me away and glared at me continuing to walk down the hallways.

You thought you were getting more of that cute shit? Well too bad, that happened about a year ago. Now I'm in Aoba Josai, following on my brother, Tooru, that's why I called Tobio by his name. He transferred schools and even thought he promised to keep in touch, he never ever did, and I still don't know anything about him since graduation.

I must admit, I'm pretty mad at the setter, but what can I do. Maybe I was too annoying for him, maybe he got tired, but either way it hurt like a bitch. The worst of all is that I still miss him, my crush on him didn't evaporate as I wished I would, I just can't keep the milk boy out of my head.

Anyway, I'm the manager of the Seijoo's team, so no problem for me, it helps me get distracted and such. It's fun really, I usually watch the matches with Tooru and Hajime-chan, I am truly happy with how my life is going right now. It just has a little hole. 

Tomorrow we had a match against karasuno, the crows. I always pictured a lot of angry crows going like "caw caw bitch" at each other, it is a nice way to imagine things. I was in Tooru's room, just the two of us since Hajime-chan couldn't make it today, he had some studying to do it seems.

I lay across the bed a Tooru was beside me, watching intently the match. The more we watched it the more I started to recognize the talented setter, catching a clear glint of his face. "Tooru..." he looked at me and tilted his head "It's Tobio- he's in karasuno, do I have to see him?" My stomach did a flip from just imagining meeting again, it just, it's hard. 

The taller boy engulfed me in his arms and put my head against his chest caressing lightly my hair "don't worry y/n-chan, I'm sure that you'll get over him eventually." I nodded and sniffled, trying to hold back any tears. It's just so sudden. "You can stay tomorrow if you want to, I'm not forcing you to come okay?" I nodded again unable to form any words and held him tighter against my chest. "I will go, it is important for you guys, and I won't waste your opportunity".

He chuckled and kissed the top of my head "Tooru-nichan is here to protect you". I smiled at him and hugged him once again. I love him, even thought he is sometimes noisy and annoying, I love my big bro. "And I'm here to help you get with Hajime-chan~" he blushed and pushed me away "baka".

And like that we fell asleep together, the tall boy protecting me from the nightmares. 

We woke up because of the beautiful fucking sun going directly for my eyes, cause it's fun and shit. I groaned and shook Tooru awake, he pushed a hand against my face "I need my beauty sleeeeep" "if you say in more tine you won't get to accompany Hajime-chan to the gym, you choose" he instantly shot up, searching through his drawers for his equipment. "Hurry Y/n, we don't want to make Iwa-chan wait!" I shook my head and walked to my room, getting into my own clothes. 

I walked downstairs just to see Tooru fixing his hair looking at the mirror. This boy truly is in love with tha man. I smiled and pushed him from his back towards the door "come on pretty setter, don't waste my time" "so mean!".

Hajime-chan was waiting for us outside and I waved at him receiving a nod of acknowledgment in exchange. Tooru and Hajime-chan talked all the way to the gym. It was so freaking obvious that the two liked each other please marry already for God's sake it is making me nervous.

We arrived at the gym and they instantly ran to the court, passing the ball between them. We were the first ones to arrive and I took out a paper and a pen, writing possible rotations depending on which middle blocker started first. 

People came, Mattsun and Hana being the second ones "Oh man I thought we were the first ones, whyyyyyy!" He fell on his knees, fake crying as he pouted. I waved at them and Hanamaki ran to me giving me a hug "Y/n-chaaan! I bet they made you come this early, right?" I shook my head and smiled "I made them, we have to be sure to win, right Hana-kun?" He smiled and pat my head lightly, leaving to do some recieving with Mattsun. I swear why is everyone so fucking gay I love it.

They kept on practicing and stretching, that was until the door opened, giving us clear view of the crows. I searched through the crowd and my eyes fell on a tall dark haired boy. My eyes wandered somewhere else and I saw the captain I suppose he is, and two cute managers. 

I walked to them, bowing to them as soon as I got in front of them "nice match!" The younger of the two girls hid behind him and she stuttered something you could assume was a you too.

I walked back to coach and sat beside him. I could see all of them training, and I scanned everyone of the other team, viewing their pros and cons. I could feel a pair of eyes watching but I decided to ignore it. I couldn't bare it and I tried to meet their eyes, but it's like they dissapeared. I shrugged my shoulders and went back to analyze every freaking movement.

After some minutes it was already time for the match to start. I bowed to their team and they bowed to ours. Both of the teams got in a circle and Tooru called me over "Y/n-chan I will make you extremely proud of me. Also... Kageyama is going to eat my fucking serves..." his face darkened at the last part and everyone trembled, no one was used to seeing my brother this angry. I never heard him say his name like that, he must be pissed, really really pissed.

He got in his position and pointed at kageyama who stood behind, a dark aura arround him "you'll regret making my sis bad". His voice was low and only the ones at the back heard him, getting shaken up by the statement. Tooru did his jump serve, landing directly in between Kageyama's legs. 

The boy blinked a few times, trying to realize what just happened. He looked at Tooru, my bro wearing a face that screamed murder. The dark haired guy trembled in his spot, until his eyes landed on mines again. I looked elsewhere and the match eventually continued. 

It was the third set, 1-1. It just started and I was starting to get a bit stressed out, screaming in joy and cheering on our team "you go Hana, smack it into their faces!" Hanamaki grinned at me and winked, and I winked back, a small smile appearing on my features. 

We won. After the long match, it finally ended, our team won and I threw myself on top of them all, screaming in happiness "guys I'm so proud I love youuu!" A pair if hands separated me from the rest of the team and I looked up, meeting brown eyes "don't steal my Y/n-chan!" I laughed and got out of his grip, facing the others. Giving them a silent "I'm happy to be your manager guys" "Y/N!" They all hugged me and I smiled, liking the feeling of being sandwiched alive.

They went to the changing rooms after the little celebration and I waited for them outside. I was looking at my phone scrolling through Instagram, until I felt a presence on top of me. I looked up, coming face to face with Tobio. My face went from happy to mad in an instant, and I decided to keep scrolling, ignoring him would be the better option.

"Oikawa-San can we talk?" I glared at his pretty eyes "you're already doing it aren't you?" The boy sweated nervously and I looked away "if it's a crappy excuse save it for when someone cares, I dont want you to waste my time". "Oikawa-San, it's just... I'm sorry" I laughed bitterly, turning my phone off and staring down at the floor. "Isn't it a bit late thought?" I got up and started to walk away until a hand took a grip on my wrist. 

"Don't waste my time Kageyama" I clicked my tongue and looked away "don't call me that..." I rolled my eyes and turned around "so now you want me to call you by your first name? I thought you hated it ka-ge-ya-ma" I separated the syllables to irk him a bit. He mumbled something under his breath that I couldn't quite understand, so I made him repeat it.

"I thought, you were only making fun of me when you were hanging around me, so I thought you didn't want me to write you anything." I looked in his eyes, trying to catch if he was lying, but all I could see was his stoic face, and baby blue eyes that held such a desperate look. I sighed "Tobio, do you really think I call everyone by their first name?" He nodded his head gently "Tobio, I liked you. That's why. In fact, I still do like you and I hate it because you left me and it just-".

I was interrupted by a sudden warm feeling around me. He was hugging me hard against his chest. I melted into the hug and burrowed my face in his shoulder "baka Tobio". I tried to contain my tears as I hugged that tower, I missed him too damn much to my own good. "Don't do that ever again, got it? Boke" i heard him chuckle, bringing a smile to my face. It was pretty warm in his arms. "I won't, don't worry Oikawa-San". I sighed into his chest, suddenly a pair of hands pulling us apart. My eyes widened and I looked at the intruder only to find my brother with a pissed off face.

"Get away from her Kageyama" Tobio glared back and pulled me back to him, embracing me caringly. Tooru only looked even more pissed "you already hurt her, you don't deserve such a caring and loving person" Tobio sighed, while they were fighting I was busy hearing the heartbeats of the boy, slowly falling asleep. "I know I don't deserve her. I know that I did it wrong, but I was scared" Kageyama started to caress my hair softly, not helping me to stay awake. "If you hurt her one more time, I promise you're a dead man." Tooru turned away from us and stomped down the hall like a small kid.

I felt my body being lifted up and I quickly wrapped my arms and legs around the boy, my koala instincts kicking in. "Do you want to come to my house and sleep?" I mindlessly nodded at his request, slowly drifting to sleep with the rhythm of his heart in my ears. 

○ S K I P ○

I woke up on a comfy cushion, my eyes slowly opening. The first thing I saw were a pair of eyes, blue ones to be exact, the color a deep blue. "Did you sleep well?" I nodded and buried my face in the crook of his neck, wanting to go back to the deep slumber. "Hey now, wake up boke" I whined and tried to fall back to sleep, only to be yanked from the collar of my shirt "Now now, aren't you going to be obedient?".

I pouted and looked at him while shaking my head lightly, a light blush covering my cheeks because of the deep voice he used. His serious expression turned into a kind of teasing one, his face getting dangerously close to mine, only a few inches apart.

"Tobio?" I tilted my head as my face got more red each second. He chuckled and kissed my nose, slowly getting in top of me as I was still half sleep, trying to process what was happening. "Tell me if you want me to stop" he kissed my neck lightly asking for approval and I only nodded, my body getting hotter as he lovingly caressed my curves. 

My brain still wasn't working, but the only thing I needed to know was that I was enjoying it, and on top if it, I was feeling good. As he kept kissing my neck I couldn't help but moan, my hand grabbing his shoulders as my mind felt dizzy, yet filed with happiness "Tobio~".

"Baby, keep saying my name with that pretty little voice of yours" I moaned his name as his kisses kept going down my neck, licking slowly and leaving soft hickeys along the way. I felt his wet tongue against my flesh, the sensation sending shivers along my body. 

In my tired state I couldn't do more than moan, my hips searching for his in instinct. He held my neck softly, shaking his head "ah ah ah baby, one thing at a time". I whined as he left a trail of kisses down my body, stopping at the brim of my skirt. His pace was so slow I was getting desperate, but at the end he took off my cloth, leaving it somewhere in the room.

He took of my panties, leaving me only in my shirt. He looked me up and down and sighed in content, going down to kiss my lips "I missed you" he whispered before clashing our lips. My hands found the way to his head, playing with his locks as my lips moved with his in a loving yet passionate kiss.

He lowered his body once again, his face in between my legs. I felt something wet and warm against my clit, a moan scaping my lips as tugged on his hair softly. I felt him chuckle, and suddenly the little licks started to come off as sucking. It felt amazing, and as he did that, without permission one of his fingers entered my entrance, being welcome with a loud moan.

"Do you like this baby? Do you perhaps want me to fuck you? Do you want me to be on top of you and slowly start thrusting into you, slow... fast..." he kept the small talk as my mind drifted somewhere else, the pleasure being to good until the point I came on his mouth. He swallowed my fluids and licked me up clean, coming up to me to kiss me once again. "You're delicious".

We stripped down, the heated make out session slowing down the removal of the clothes. When we were both naked, out bodys clashed together, the warmth of his lips on mine sending shivers up my spine. His hands were on my hips, gripping them slightly as I moaned out for him, too desperate to feel him inside. "Tobio please~". When I begged, he went to the drawer fast and took a condom, ripping open the package and putting it over his cock. He pounced on me and aligned his member with my entrance, looking at me in the eyes. I have a nod and he pushed inside me, filling me up completely.

"Tobio!~" I moaned out loudly, the boy groaning in response. He started with a slow pace as we kissed softly, my tongue grazing his bottom lip, permission being granted not long after. Our tongues played with each other and his pace became quicker and harder, my moans being muffled by his own mouth. His own moans and grunts drives me crazy, his low sexy voice whispering my name was something out of the world and I couldn't even bare with the pleasure "Y/n~, more".

His pace was getting faster each passing second, our messy kisses being interrupted with moans, gasps and breaks to breathe. "Tobio--!" I couldn't keep talking as he coveree my mouth with his hand, my eyes watered because of the overwhelming pleasure. "Y/n, fuck you feel so good~".

His thrust were harder and faster, my body shaking from the pleasure as he pounded into me, his usually stoic face all flush and red. His groans made me moan, and his thrusts made me pant, the combination of both making a mess of my figure. Our hands searched thought each other's bodies, the warm skin of his didn't have a millimeter untouched by my hands.

We came and Tobio slowed down, he bit his own lip to stop the loud moan to come out, unlike me, that I let it all out. He pulled out and he went to check if we broke the condom. When he checked he threw it to the trash, coming back to me to give me a hug. 

We stayed in that position for a bit, just enjoying each other's warmth."I love you Tobio" "I love you too, Y/n" I smiled in satisfaction and drifted off to sleep once again, this time in the arms of the pretty setter.


End file.
